A Special Child
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her. Author’s note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part one A wonderful week away

1600 hours

21 June 2003

Jag Headquarters

Harm knocked on Mac's office door before walking in. They had just returned from Afghanistan a few weeks earlier. They had spent six weeks alone together, just being themselves. They had gotten very close again. Maybe the closest since they had gone to Russia the first time in search of his father. They really had enjoyed their time away from Jag Headquarters. They had enjoyed the great outdoors. They had enjoyed their time being together without any of their friends questioning their actions. It had been a wonderful time away as far as focusing on just themselves.

For those aboard the Seahawk, they came across as two people who really enjoyed working together. They were very good at what they did. And most importantly they treated the crew with the respect due to them for fighting for their country.

They were looking forward to getting away again this weekend. Harm had arranged for a trip to the mountains. They were going to spend a week by themselves. There were many campsites and trails to explore. Hopefully there wouldn't be too much excitement, just plenty of relaxation. They were going to fly in Sarah to an airstrip two hundred miles away. He had arranged for some transportation to take them to George Washington National Park where they would spend the night in one of their cabins.

They would spend the days hiking the trails and camping by the different lakes in the park. To a marine like Mac, it was a slice of heaven. More importantly to her she would be there with Harm. Mac was hoping that their relationship would reach a new level during their week away. It was finally time to move it forward. They had been friends for six years. She wanted a loving relationship now.

The week went by quickly. The flight in Sarah had been fantastic. Mac always love flying in the bi-plane. There were no negative g's. There was just the wind in her face and hair. Harm had let her take control of the stick and fly the plane for one of the three hours it took them to get there. It was truly thrilling. They landed twenty miles from the national park. Mac was surprise to see a humvee waiting for them.

They spent the night in one of the cabins before taking off early the next day. They hiked thirty miles to a small lake. There were a few campsites available to pitch their tent. After eating a late lunch, they arranged to take a canoe out onto the lake. They paddled out to a small island where they anchored. They spent an hour swimming and relaxing in the sun.

Everyday it was more of the same. They would hike to another lake before setting up camp. They would either go canoeing or take out a rowboat. Some days they would meet interesting people and spend time with them. Most of them were from other parts of the United States. They all had been camping before, but had never experienced the combination of hiking and camping in the mountains. It was an exciting experience for all of them.

1900 hours

30 June 2003

Mac's apartment

After a wonderful week away Harm and Mac arrived back her place. They had stopped off to get some Chinese food for dinner. Harm took the food to the kitchen. He got a couple of cold drinks from the refrigerator before returning to the dining room with the food.

Meanwhile Mac had taken her things to her bedroom. She saw that she had a few messages on her answering machine. She quickly went through them until she came upon one from Susan Sullivan. She listened very carefully to what Susan had to say.

"Sarah, when you get this phone call please call me. It's about Tory. I need to talk to you as soon as possible."

Mac turned off the machine and picked up the phone to call Susan. After several rings Mac heard Susan answer.

"Hello Susan Sullivan speaking."

"Hi Susan, this is Sarah, I'm returning your call. What's the matter with Tory?" asked Mac a little concern.

"She's decided that she wants to visit with you Sarah." began Susan.

"I don't mind if she comes for a visit with me Susan, that is if it's okay with you. It would be nice to spend some time with her this summer." replied Mac.

"I don't think you understand Sarah, she doesn't want to just visit with you, she wants to live with you." explained Susan.

Mac could tell by her voice that Susan wasn't too happy with this idea. She sounded as though she thought Tory was running away from her to be with Mac. It was if Susan and Tory were at odds with each other and she was a convenient out.

"What is this all about Susan?" asked Mac.

"She says it's about getting to know her mother better." wailed Susan quietly.

"You're her mother Susan. I'm sure there must be some other reason for this. You've been a wonderful mother." Mac tried to reassure her.

"I don't think that is really the issue Sarah. There comes a time in all adopted kids lives when they want to know their biological parents." continued Susan. "It is suppose to help them understand who they are."

"So what do you want me to do Susan? You're her legal guardian, I'll do whatever you ask." replied Mac.

"She left me a note on the kitchen table yesterday morning while I was out shopping. She got on a bus yesterday morning. She heading to Washington DC, to you Sarah. She's should be arriving there tomorrow morning on a Greyhound bus." replied Susan. "If you could pick her up and listen to what she has to say Sarah. I would appreciate it."

"It's no problem Susan. I'll be happy to have a talk with her. Do you want me to bring her back home?" asked Mac.

"She's sixteen Sarah. She has a mind of her own. She's very strong will and stubborn. If you bring her back here she might just run away again." replied Susan. "At least I know she's alright if she's with you."

"Maybe letting her spend the summer here will be all she needs Susan." offered Mac.

Mac sat back on her bed. Her life had been so perfect the last few months. She and Harm were finally together. Now the daughter she gave up at birth wanted to come and live with her. Silently she wished Susan would let Tory stay with her. She longed to spend more than just a few days with Tory. She really wanted to get to know Tory better, more than just as a friend. Just maybe it was time now. She could only hope.

"That might not be such a bad idea Sarah. All her friends are here. A summer distraction might be all she needs to square her away and get her ready for school in the fall. She'll get to know you better and see the nation capitol. She will be able to see all the sites that she has been reading about." answered Susan.

"I think she also wants to meet your Commander. It's all she ever talks about."

"Alright Susan, I'll pick her up and have her call you tomorrow night to let you know she arrived safely." smiled Mac as her wish was coming true.

"Bye Sarah, take good care of our little girl." replied Susan.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part two Guess who's coming to Visit

Mac walked out of her bedroom into the living room to find Harm sitting there looking a little concern.

"What's the matter Harm?" asked Mac.

"I went to your bedroom to let you know that I had everything ready for dinner, but I noticed that you were in a deep and serious conversation on the phone. Who were you talking to on the phone? Is everything alright?" asked Harm with concern.

"A friend of mine from Arizona is having a difficult time with her daughter. She's at the age when she is questioning who she is and why is she here. She was adopted when she was a baby. Now she's looking to connect with her birth mother." replied Mac softly.

"How long have you known them?" asked Harm.

"The girl is sixteen, so I guess I've known her mother for about fourteen or fifteen years. I've tried to keep in touch with them on a regular basis over the years.

I tried to visit with them at least once a year, but you know how crazy our schedule can get. Some years it has been very difficult." sighed Mac.

"So what does your friend want you to do Mac?" asked Harm.

"Her daughter is on a Greyhound bus coming to visit me. She's arriving tomorrow." answered Mac.

As much as she wanted to tell Harm everything she was still afraid of how he would take the news. There were so many things she needed to take care of. Having Harm on her side would definitely make things easier,

but she still needed to deal with Tory by herself first. She needed to know the real reason why Tory was coming to visit her. What was she expecting from her? All these things she needed to know before she could get Harm involved.

After all Harm wasn't exactly a person who dealt with surprises very well. The fact she didn't tell him about being married to Chris had been disastrous. It had set their relationship back almost two years.

What would he think of her or do if he knew she had a daughter and had given her up for adoption sixteen years ago?

"Why is she coming to see you Mac?" asked Harm curiously. Something weird was going on here and he wanted to know what.

"I'm not sure I know Harm. All I know for sure is that she is someone very special in my life. It appears that she needs me to help her understand who she is. Maybe I will be able to help her. Do you understand Harm?" asked Mac.

"I think so Mac. You know I'll help you in any way I can." replied Harm as he took her into his arms and gave her a kiss. "Do you want me to go with you when you pick her up?" asked Harm.

"No Harm, I'll be alright. It's something I need to do alone. She's coming here for a reason. It might be easier if there isn't anyone else there to distract her." replied Mac.

"I promise you after I find out why she's here I'll call you. I know she's wants to meet you Harm. She's heard all about you. She really does want to meet my Commander." smiled Mac.

"Alright Mac, but if you need anything, please let me know. I want to help you anyway I can. You know how much I love you." replied Harm before giving her another kiss.

"Thank you Harm. Now let's eat. I'm starving." smiled Mac as her stomach growled.

"Your wish is my command sweet lady." smiled Harm as he led her over to the table to eat dinner. They ate a quite dinner before sitting down and watching a movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part three Day of Reckoning

1 July 2003

Greyhound Terminal

The next morning Mac went to the bus station to pick up Tory. When Mac saw her she waved to her. It had been a couple years since she had seen her last. Boy had she grown. Tory was as tall as she was now, but only a little heavier.

She had the look of a star athlete in excellent shape. But what surprised her the most was how much she looked like her when she was younger. God how was she going to explain this to Harm.

All it was going to take was one look from Harm to know Tory wasn't a friend's daughter, but her daughter. Mac greeted her with a big hug.

"You've grown so much Tory. You look so beautiful." greeted Mac with a gleam in her eye.

"Thanks Mom, you look great too. I see Commander Harm has been taking very good care of you." grinned Tory. "Am I going to get to meet him?" she asked hopefully. It was one of the reasons she had come.

"All in good time sweetie, I wanted to spend some quality time with you first to find out what's going on. Your mother called me last night to tell me you were coming." replied Mac trying to avoid the subject of Harm. "She's worried about you."

"I wanted to spend some time with you Mom. In another two years I'll be eighteen and going away to college. I figure now would be the best time to get to know you a little better. I want to be a part of your life. I want you to be a part of mine." wailed Tory.

"I want that too sweetie, but I hope you're doing all this for the right reasons. I don't want you here because you're running away from Susan. She has been a very good mother to you." replied Mac.

"I'm not running away Mom. I love my mother Susan, but I also love you. I feel it's time that I spend some time with you and get to know you." pleaded Tory.

"Okay Tory, you sound sincere as to why you're here. I've talked with Susan about you staying here with me. For now we've both agreed to let you stay here for the summer. All your friends are back home and you might miss them.

If you do decide that you want to stay here longer after the summer is over I'll enrolled you in a school here in Georgetown. But you have to understand one thing Tory, Harm and I travel a lot.

Which means I will have to find someone for you to stay with when we go away. I will talk to the Admiral. Maybe he will allow me to keep the amount of time I travel to a minimum while you're here." smiled Mac.

"That sounds fine to me Mom. Can I meet Harm now. I hear he's really hot!" grinned Tory excitedly.

Mac sighed. What was her fixation about Harm all about? She needed to talk to him first.

"Maybe in a couple of days. I told him you were coming for a visit, but I didn't tell him you were my daughter or for how long you were planning on staying." started Mac.

"Are you shame of me Mom?" wailed Tory.

"No sweetie. I love you so much. It's just I've always had a complicated relationship with Harm. Harm believes in the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. He has difficulty when people aren't up front with him.

He wasn't very happy with me when he found out I was married to your father a few years ago. We went from being very close to two people who didn't get along very well for almost a year.

Harm moves at his own pace when he deals with people he cares about. I thought I could get away without telling him about who you were for awhile. You know, let him get to know you first. I want him to love you as much as I do before telling him.

But looking at how much you've grown, I don't think I will be able to do fool him. He going to take one look at you and know you're my daughter. So I need to talk to him first and explain everything to him." sighed Mac.

"How would he know Mom?" asked Tory.

"He dated a girl while he was at the naval academy. She looked so much like me. She could have been my twin. He knew her when she was eighteen,

so as you can imagine he would pretty much know what I looked like at that age too. And baby, you definitely looked like me when I was sixteen. Even Harm will be able to tell.

He's agreed to give me a few days to spend with you. We can invite him over for dinner Friday night. It'll give me a few days to tell him about you and why I gave you up. I think he will be more understanding now than a few years ago."

3 July 2003

A couple of days later Mac met with Harm for lunch. They went to Ho's Oriental Noodle House. "How's she doing Mac? Is everything alright?" asked Harm.

"Everything is fine Harm. I picked her up Monday. I was quite surprised to see how much she's grown. She's as tall as I am." replied Mac.

"She's a big girl huh?" smiled Harm.

"That she is. There is something I need to tell you though Harm." sighed Mac.

"What's wrong Mac?" asked Harm fearfully.

"Nothing really Harm. It's just something I hope you will understand after I'm finish. You remember that I married Chris when I was eighteen to get away from my father.

Two years later while I was in college I got pregnant. Chris was in jail for robbing a couple of liquor stores. I had no money to raise a child. I was lucky that I was able to take care of myself in those days.

When the baby was born I gave her up for adoption. One of he conditions was I would receive updates periodically about her. And after a sufficient time past I would be introduced to her as a family friend or Aunt." explained Mac.

"That must have been hard. I can't imagine having to give up your child." replied Harm trying to comfort her.

"You must think I'm awful." wailed Mac.

"No I don't Sarah. You've told me many times how difficult your life was back then. I understand it couldn't have been easy for you to make such a difficult decision.

It takes a lot of courage to think about what's best for the child and not yourself." replied Harm trying to reassure her. "How often have you seen her?" asked Harm.

"I've tried to visit her and her family for at least one week a year. Some years I haven't been able to see her because I was out of the country." replied Mac.

"What kind of relationship do you have with her Sarah?" asked Harm.

"I have a pretty good one with her. And before you ask, she does know that I'm her biological mother." answered Mac.

"Are you going to tell me her name?" asked Harm. He could sense this was very difficult for her.

"Her name is Victoria MacKenzie Sullivan. She likes to be called Tory, though she has been known to answer to Vicki at times." smiled Mac.

"You're not mad at me are you?" asked Mac.

"Why would I be mad at you Sarah?" asked Harm.

"You weren't exactly happy when you found out I was married to Chris." replied Mac.

"That was different Sarah. I was being unrealistic. To think that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you are, wouldn't have been involved with someone or even been married is unrealistic.

We had gotten pretty close after out trip to Russia. You could have told me anything. I had thought you would have told me you were married." replied Harm.

"In name only Harm. I hadn't seen Chris in thirteen years. I'm ashamed to admit that I should have divorced him a long time ago before I came here to Washington." responded Mac.

"It's okay Sarah. I understand. As you once said after Dalton died, I was so self righteous. I have done a lot of soul searching the last few years.

Particularly after you almost married Mic. I realize that I need to change my way of thinking. That none of us is perfect. We do what we have to do." replied Harm.

"You did the right thing Sarah. I know that. You know that. It's one of the reason I love you. You care."

"Thank you Harm." smiled Mac.

"So when do I get to meet Tory?" smiled Harm.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're as bad as Tory. She can't wait to see you either. I was thinking about Friday night. You can take us to dinner." smiled Mac.

"Sounds good to me Sarah, it's a date." smiled Harm as he gave her a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part four Harm and Tory meet

5 July 2003

Mac's apartment

The weekend finally arrived. Harm was going to take Mac and Tory out to dinner. Harm was looking forward to meeting Tory. Mac had explained to him who Tory really was.

He had been a little disappointed that Mac hadn't told him about her daughter before then, but he did understand. Mac had had Tory during a difficult time when her life was a total mess.

It had happen during a time when she was just starting her recovery from being an alcoholic, Chris was in jail, and she was still estranged from her father. She did the best she could considering that she was alone and going to college at the time.

Emotionally she was still dealing with her mother abandoning her. Psychologically she was still damaged and trying to straighten out her life. She had no way of supporting a child. She could barely take care of herself.

There was no way she could have raise a child by herself. It was probably the most responsible thing she could have done at the time. He was actually amazed that she had such a wonderful relationship with Tory.

As he always knew Mac was a very special person. If it was possible to do it, Mac could do it. Some day maybe they would have their own child, a day he was looking forward to. He knocked on Mac's door and waited for the door to be open.

He was shocked at what he saw. He had to shake his head for a moment. He was looking at Mac, but her hair was much longer. Something else was different. She looked somehow bigger and stronger.

"You must be Commander Harm. I'm Tory, Sarah's daughter." greeted Tory excitedly.

Her smile could light up a room and it was so much like Mac's. Tory had been looking forward to meeting the special man in Mac's life. She had heard that he was drop dead gorgeous. She wasn't disappointed.

"Wow! I can't believe it. For a minute there I thought you were Mac, you look almost exactly like her, but you have much longer hair." stuttered Harm.

"Mom said that too. You really believe I look like my Mom?" asked Tory. She was enjoying the confused look on Harm's face.

"Yeah, you do. Where is your mother by the way?" asked Harm still a bit stunned.

"She's in the bedroom changing her clothes. I think she's looking for the perfect outfit. She said she would be out in a minute. I can see why she likes you. You are quite tall and very good looking." smiled Tory.

Wow! thought Harm. She has the same facial expressions that Mac does. I would never have thought anyone else could do that funny thing with their mouth so seductively as Mac does. She's going to be breaking a lot of hearts before she's through.

"What kind of food do you want to eat tonight?" asked Harm trying to change the subject.

"I heard about this place that serves the biggest and juiciest cheeseburgers with fries that are to die for." smiled Tory.

Harm groaned as he heard this. Like mother like daughter. "Please tell me Mac put you up to this." moaned Harm.

"What?" replied Tory with a totally innocent look on her face.

"She did, I can tell by the look on your face." answered Harm.

"I don't know what you mean." replied Tory sweetly.

"Mac has the same look on her face when she's trying to be cute and innocent. It doesn't work for her either." smiled Harm.

Mac smiled as she listened to Harm bantering with her daughter from the doorway of her bedroom. Was there any woman alive he wasn't able to charm within minutes of meeting them.

She loved the sound of Tory laughing. They were getting along so great. No wonder why she loved him so much. She walked out into the room where they were talking.

"I see you have met Tory." greeted Mac.

"Yes Mac. And may I say you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." replied Harm.

"Thank you Harm. You look pretty good yourself." replied Mac.

Tory looked on in amazement. She watched as their smiles seem to grow and grow with everything they said to each other. And their eyes were glistening brighter and dancing as the banter continued.

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Tory hoping to break their special moment. "I'm getting pretty hungry here." as her stomach growled.

Harm laughed as Mac giggled. "What?" asked a surprised Tory.

"Oh nothing, just another thing you have in common with Mac." smiled Harm.

"What's that?" asked Tory.

"She's always hungry too. I guess I better take you both to that Italian restaurant that Mac likes so much." smiled Harm.

"Oh right!" squealed Mac. "It's all you can eat night tonight." Tory looked over at Harm a little perplexed.

"Your mother is a marine. Marines have large appetites. It has always amazed me how much she can eat. I don't know where she puts it all." replied Harm shaking his head.

"I have a high metabolism. It takes a lot of energy to look this good." smiled Mac as she took Harm's arm to be led out the door.

Tory was simply amazed at how well they banter back and forth. This was an entirely new side of her mother she had never seen before. She pleased to see her so alive and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part five Harm takes her flying

20 July 2003

airfield

Two weeks later Harm made arrangements with Mac to take Tory flying in his Stearman, Sarah. Harm picked her up early in the morning. He packed a picnic basket for their lunch.

Harm thought it would be a nice idea do something with Tory that he and Mac loved to do together. He decided to take her flying in his bi-plane. He would take her to one of his and Mac's favorite spots in the mountains.

It was under a small grove of maples in a mountain meadow with a stream running through it. It was a half mile from where he would land the plane. They would spend the morning flying to the mountain.

In the process showing her the different maneuvers and later in the afternoon after lunch he would let her take the controls. If she was anything like Mac, she would love the experience.

If there was one thing he felt he knew for sure, Tory was a lot like her mother. She was as beautiful as Mac. She had the same weird sense of humor. She also was very intelligent.

She was so carefree and sure of herself. Something that Mac still had difficulty doing herself. Mac still had the tendency to hold back and not be completely herself. He loved her anyway.

When they arrived at the airfield, Harm's plane was outside the hangar waiting to go. Harm had come up earlier in the week to check the plane out.

"Which one is yours?" asked Tory with a beautiful smile.

"It's the yellow Stearman biplane over there." replied Harm.

Harm took the gear out of the back of his SUV and walked over to the plane with Tory. Tory's eyes bugged out at when she saw the name on the plane, Sarah. Harm noticed the all too familiar look on her face.

"No, I didn't name the plane after your mother. It's a coincidence. The plane is named after my grandmother. Her name happens to be Sarah too." explained Harm.

Tory just smiled, but couldn't understand why he was denying the fact he name the plane after her mother. "So where are we going Harm?" asked Tory.

"I thought we could head out towards the mountains. There's this place your mother and I like to go when we find the time to get away and go flying. You'll love it.

On the way I can show you some aerobatic tricks. And if you're really good, maybe you can take the stick and fly Sarah yourself this afternoon." replied Harm.

The smile on Tory's face grew larger. She was going flying in an open cockpit airplane. He was going to show her where their special place was. And finally she would even be allowed to fly the plane herself. She was so excited.

They spent several hours flying. Harm doing a few loop de loops and several rollovers. Tory loved the feel of the wind in her face and her hair flowing wildly back. She felt so alive, so free. At around 1130 hours, Mac would know exactly, Harm sat the plane down in the mountain meadow.

"It's so beautiful here!" cried out Tory as she took in the view as Harm helped her out of the plane.

"It's one of the reasons Mac likes coming here." replied Harm as he grabbed the picnic basket from the storage area.

"It's about a half mile walk to the stream. There's a small place by the stream we like to picnic at. I think you will like it." smiled Harm.

"Is that so. What makes you think I will like it?" asked Tory with a coy smile.

"You're so much like your mother it's uncanny. Everything you do, the way you talk, the way you move, even the way you think is like her. It truly amazes me that you two are so much alike when you haven't spent that much time together." replied Harm shaking his head.

"You really think so? I didn't meet her until I was five. She used to come to visit for a couple weeks every summer until a few years ago. I think it was about the same time she met you." sighed Tory.

"I don't think that was entirely her fault Tory. One year we spent the summer in Russia looking for my father. Another summer we were in Afghanistan helping to set up rules of engagements and assisting in the tracking of Al Quaeda members." smiled Harm.

"I remember one summer she was very sad. It seems like she lost her best friend. It seemed like she was depress most of the time she visited." sighed Tory.

"That must have been the year her father died. She saw her mother for the first time in seventeen years. Chloe, a girl she was mentoring as part of the big sister program, left to live with her grandparents. And I left to return to flying tomcats." moaned Harm.

"So how old were you when you found out Mac was your mother?" asked Harm.

"I was about eleven. I was acting like a real brat that year. I wasn't getting along very well with my mother. I felt like I didn't belong. Then one day she let slip that she wasn't my real mother." replied Tory with head bowed down.

"How did it happen?" asked Harm.

"We were fighting and she basically said, just you wait until you real mother comes to visit. Then you'll be sorry. I didn't even know I was adopted. It hurt really bad when she said that. I thought my mother didn't love me anymore and that she was going to get rid of me." sobbed Tory.

"That's terrible Tory. I lost my father when I was five. For the longest time I thought he didn't love me anymore because he didn't come home. It had to be the reason why he didn't come back to my mom and me.

I thought if I could find him, I could make him love me again. I never did find him again, but I did find out what happen and where he died. It took me a long time to get over it. So how did you find out Mac was your mother?" asked Harm.

"A few weeks after my mother let it slip that she wasn't my birth mother Mac came for a visit. I saw her and my mother in deep conversation. I sort of put two and two together and figured out Mac must be my real mother.

Later I confronted my mom about the truth and she told me Mac was my real mom." wailed Tory.

"How did that make you feel?" asked Harm.

"Angry and hurt at first. I couldn't understand why she would have given me up as child. She's such a wonderful person. I had always loved her since the first day I met her.

My mom tried to explain, something about Mac was too young and not ready to raise a child. But I was too young to really understand." wailed Tory.

"I did ask her the other day about it. She mentioned to me that at the time she was dealing with so many difficult things in her life. Her mother had abandon her when she was fifteen.

She started drinking a year later. She ran away from home when she was seventeen and married my father who was arrested and thrown in jail two years later.

Her best friend Eddie died when she was eighteen. She almost died too. That's when her Uncle Matt took her to Red Rock Mesa to help her dry out and get her into college. That's where she found out she was pregnant. She told me she was so scared she didn't know what to do.

She told me when she finally gave me up for adoption she cried herself to sleep for the next couple of months. She said it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but she knew it was the right thing to do." wailed Tory softly.

Harm took her into his arms and held her while she cried. "I believe it was Tory. I've known her for seven years. I've seen her with little Aj and with Chloe. She is the most loving person I've ever met.

She always had this look on her face as though she was remembering someone else in her life as she looked at them. Now I know why. She was missing you so much it hurt. You're lucky to have her Tory. And I know she feels the same way. She loves you so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part six Are you going to marry my mother

Harm and Tory spent the rest of the afternoon flying in Sarah. Harm allowed Tory to take the stick for an hour. He gave her a few pointers as she did her thing.

Harm was quite impress with her skill level and excitement. She was a natural. The way she handled herself in the plane was way beyond belief. It usually took students seven or eight lessons to reach the point Tory had in one hour.

The trip back to Mac's apartment went quickly. Tory was still high from the experience. She was bubbling over with excitement.

"You were great Tory. You handled yourself beautifully. One would think that you were a pro." smiled Harm.

"Thanks Harm, you're a great teacher. I had a lot of fun today. I can't begin to thank you enough for letting me fly the plane. It was the greatest experience of my life." replied Tory giving Harm one of her special smiles.

God! thought Harm. She even has Mac's special smile that I love. Is there anything she doesn't do like Mac. Harm could only shake his head. "What?" asked Tory smiling.

"It just blows my mind how much you are like Mac. Everything you do, how you do it, and how you feel about things are like Mac. It defies logic that you haven't spent that much time together." replied Harm.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Tory.

"Well, considering that I think Mac is the most wonderful woman I have ever met, I would have to say yes." grinned Harm as he watched another unbelievable smile cross Tory's lips.

"Can I ask you a question Harm?" asked Tory nervously.

"Of course Tory, you can ask me anything." smiled Harm not sure where this conversation was now heading. He could see how deeply she was thinking.

"Do you love my mother?" asked Tory.

Wow! thought Harm. She definitely doesn't pull any punches. Too bad she wasn't around here a few years ago. Maybe we would be married now with a couple of children. Tory look at Harm who seemed to be thinking.

Maybe she was being to forward. Maybe it wasn't her place to ask such a personal question. She had the tendency to do that at times when she wanted to know something. She knew that not everybody appreciated that trait in her.

"I'm sorry Harm. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." wailed Tory.

"Don't be Tory. It's alright. You have a right to know. I was just thinking about how amazing and perceptive you are. I'll try to answer your question, yes, I do love your mother. I have for a long time. Maybe even since the first day I met her." replied Harm.

"Are you going to marry her?" asked Tory.

"I hope to someday Tory. I haven't asked her yet, but I plan to, though I'm not sure when. And in anticipation of your next question, you would always be welcome to live with us for as long as you want." smiled Harm.

"Thank you Harm for being so patient with me. I know you didn't have to answer any of my questions, but I'm glad you did. I can see how happy you make my mom. I also appreciate the time you're willing to give me so we can get to know each other better. smiled Tory.

"You're welcome Tory. You're a special young lady. It's a pleasure to get to know you. Mac is lucky to have you for a daughter." smiled Harm.

"I'm lucky to have her as my mother."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part seven The Admiral meets Tory

11 Aug 2003

Admiral's house

A few weeks later the Admiral decided to have a barbeque at his house to celebrate the end of summer. He like having an informal get together with his staff. He thought it made it easier for everyone to get to know each other better.

Every year there were new members to his staff. Some were very sociable. Everyone knew them and vice versa, but there was always one or two that seem to like fly below the radar.

One hardly ever saw them outside of work, much less have a chance to know them. Having a get together was a great way of finding out about the newcomers. The barbeque was in full swing by the time Harm arrived with the two MacKenzie women.

He was late as usual in picking them up. Mac had been a little upset. She liked to arrive on time and not be late. The last thing she wanted to do today was to make a grand entrance.

It would be hard enough arriving at the party with Harm. Harriet and Jen would be talking about that for the next couple of months. But today they had Tory with them. She had tried to imagine what a scene they would make together upon their entrance.

Two things came to mind. One would be everyone would be too busy to notice them. Ha! That would be the day. The second would be Harriet shrieking loudly as Harm entered with two women looking like Sarah MacKenzie.

It wasn't a petty sight and she wasn't looking forward to it. The three of them walked around outback where everyone was enjoying themselves. And as expected Harriet was the first one to see them and she shrieked loudly.

"What's the matter Ma'am? Did you see a mouse or toad?" asked Jen.

"No, look! It's Commander Rabb with Colonel MacKenzie. There's also another woman with them that looks like her." shrieked Harriet excitedly.

Jen and Jason looked over and saw Tory walking towards them with Harm and Mac. Jason began to drool.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth squid bait, it isn't polite. I'm sure you've seen a beautiful women before." ordered Jen as she whacked the back of Jason's head.

"What!" cried out Jason. "She's beautiful!"

"She's still off limits to you sailor. Besides she out of your league. Why don't we all go over and introduce ourselves." suggested Jen.

Harm and Mac walked over to the Admiral who was standing by the grill drinking a beer with Sturgis and Bud. He did a double take when he saw Tory with Mac. He had to shake his head to clear the cobwebs in his head.

"Admiral, I would like you to meet my daughter Victoria. She likes to be called Tory." greeted Mac.

The Admiral stood there shell shocked. When did Mac have time to have a child and why didn't he know anything about it. It must have been a long time ago. She surely wasn't a little girl. She was as tall as her mother and just as beautiful. She had to be at least sixteen or seventeen.

Sturgis and Bud were flabbergasted. Never in their life did they ever believe they would see another person who looked like Mac ever again. It had been spooky enough for both of them the first time they met her.

They had both known Diane before meeting Mac. They were as different as night and day. Now there was another woman who look exactly like her. Was it really possible? They were dumbfounded.

Then they saw Tory smile as she was being introduced. They were blown away now. Mother and daughter looking like twins with the most wonderful smiles imaginable. Bud stuttered as he tried in a fail attempt to say hello.

Harm and Mac both laughed at the inability of Bud and Sturgis to utter a coherent sentence. In a way they understood Bud's reaction. He was after all a doofus. As intelligent as he was, Bud sometimes got very confused over the simplest of social things.

Sturgis, on the other hand, was a complete surprise. He was well articulate and nothing ever seemed to phase him. So when he was unable to speak, they were completely surprised.

Tory was surprised at their reactions. She giggled at the thought that came to mind. She had always heard from her girlfriends about how some women who could walk into a room and completely take it over.

All conversation would stop and all gazes would be on that woman. All men would lose their ability to speak, but never in her wildest imagination did she ever believe that she could be such a woman.

Wait until she called her friends to tell them. She reached out to shake their hand. "Hi Mr. Roberts, Mr. Turner." greeted Tory with a smile.

Bud and Sturgis managed to reach out to shake her hand, but still had difficulty saying hello. As she turned around to say something to Mac, Harriet arrived with Jen and Jason. She had to laugh at the expression on Jason's face.

Jen turned to give him another whack to the back of his head, but this time nothing happen. Jason just stood there staring at her with a goofy expression on his face.

Jen just sighed in disbelief. "Sorry Ma'am, he's been acting a little strange today."

"That's alright Jen, there must be something going around at the party. I think it's actually making Tory's day. She's always been told that she was beautiful, but now I think she can see the effects she has on men." smiled Mac.

"Harriet, Jen, Jason, this is my daughter Victoria. Tory for short."

"You're beautiful!" croaked out Jason as Tory gave him a big smile.

"He speaks!" laughed Jen.

"But he's right my dear, you are beautiful." added Harriet.

"Where have you been hiding her Colonel?" asked Harriet.

"In a convent." joked Harm and everyone laughed.

"It's a long story that's not appropriate to talk about here." replied Mac.

Everyone found a place to sit down and enjoy some good food and company. The Admiral had grilled steak, pork, chicken, and hamburgers. Harriet had brought some potato and macaroni salad. Jen had brought a toss salad.

Meredith had been frozen out. No matter how well intended, her food somehow came out horrible. She was left to be the hostess, a role she was uniquely qualified for.

During the day little Aj came up to Tory with a befuddled look on his face. He was looking at his Auntie Mac, but she wasn't his Auntie Mac.

"What's the matter little guy? You seem to be confuse. You must be Aj." greeted Tory.

Aj nodded his head in the affirmative before asking Tory a question. "You look like Auntie Mac, but you can't be because she's over there sitting with Uncle Harm. Who are you?"

Tory smiled as she responded "Who do you think I might be?" She had heard Aj was a smart kid. She wanted him to work it out in his head.

"I'm not sure. I think you might be Auntie Mac's daughter, but you look too big." smiled Aj.

"You're right Mac is my mother. The reason I'm so big is my mother had me a long time ago before she met you and your parents." replied Tory.

"Is Uncle Harm your father?" asked Aj.

Mac, Harm, and Harriet had been following the conversation. It had amazed them the Aj could be so perceptive and understand things beyond his years, but they were surprised when they heard Aj ask his last question.

"No little fellow, but some day I hope he is." replied Tory.

Aj smiled before reaching up for a hug from Tory, who was more than willing to receive it. Mac had a tear in her eye as she heard Tory's replied. She too hoped that she and Harm would get married someday.

She wanted Tory to be a part of their lives forever. She squeezed Harm hand as she looked towards him. Harm return the smile trying to assure her that he agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part eight Summer ends, decision time

25 Aug 2003

Mac's Apartment

A few weeks later Mac and Tory sat down on her couch. The day of reckoning had finally arrived. They needed to decide whether or not Tory was going to stay in Washington or go back to Arizona.

"Tory, we need to talk." began Mac.

"What about Mom?" asked Tory a little confused.

"You've been here almost two months now. The summer is almost over. We need to decide where you're going to school this year." replied Mac.

"Are you asking me if I am going back home to Arizona or staying here?" asked a confused Tory.

She had thought she had made her intentions very clear when she first arrived in June. She was beginning to wonder if Mac wanted her to stay with her.

"Yes Tory, it's very important. I need to make arrangements one way or another. I'll accept your decision either way. I hope you know that I have loved having you here this summer. You've made me very happy.

I would love the idea that you want to stay here, but if you stayed here with me, you have to understand that you will be enrolled at the highest level of classes and you will be expected to participate in a sport each semester." replied Mac.

"I would also understand if you decided you wanted to go back home to be with your friends. I'm sure you've missed them all." She hoped that Tory understood that she wanted her to stay.

"I want to stay here with you Mom. Like I told you when I got here this summer, I want to get to know you better and have you get to know me. I've love being here with you and Commander Harm this summer so much.

It's been like getting to know another side of myself. Harm tells me I'm so much like you. I watch you and I see a potential in myself I had never seen before. I like what I see. You're so awesome.

You've overcome so much in your life to become one of the most successful woman ever seen in the Marines. Harm tells me I have that potential and more because I have you as the perfect role model and as a mother who will love me unconditionally." wailed Tory.

"Thank you honey." replied Mac as she took Tory into her arms.

They both were feeling very emotional at that point. Mac realized at that point that she learned more in that moment about love than the rest of her entire life. Her daughter had been so open and honest about her feelings.

Tory wasn't afraid to say the words that she herself had often found very difficult to say. It was such a wonderful feeling knowing that her daughter loved her and she loved her.

The feeling was so overwhelming to her and it felt so good. Maybe if she had been as honest with her feelings and had expressed them to Harm a few years ago, she wouldn't have suffered through all the pain the last few years.

Maybe this feeling she was feeling with her daughter could have been the feeling she had everyday for the last six years if only she had been honest with Harm. Maybe it was time that she and Harm came clean about their feelings.

She liked the way she was feeling now. It could only get better if Harm loved her as much as Tory. She thought it might be a good idea to invite Harm over for dinner tonight.

"So you want to stay here with me and go to school here?" asked Mac.

"Yes Mom, I want to stay here with you. And hopefully someday with Harm too." replied Tory.

"I would like that very much too sweetie, but that's going to have to be up to him. As for you I will enroll you at Georgetown High School tomorrow. It's suppose to be the best school in the city so I'll know you will be challenged. What sport do you think you'll like to play?" asked Mac.

"Do I really have too? You do know that you get really dirty and sweaty playing sports. You smell horrible too." whined Tory.

"Yes you do sweetie. You have to work your body like you do your mind." smiled Mac.

"Mom! I'm getting too old to be running around like an idiot." exclaimed Tory trying to convince Mac of the foolishness of it all.

"Sometimes in life you have to do things you don't like sweetie. Someday when you're in the marines and you have to do your PRT, you're be happy that I made you work hard today." smiled Mac.

"What! Are you kidding me? There's no way I would ever join the marines, the Navy, maybe, but marines, never." argued Tory.

"What's wrong with the Marines? I'm a Marine." asked Mac a little hurt.

"If the Marines are so wonderful why are you in love with a Navy Commander?" argued Tory to Mac's chagrin.

"Well you're still going to have to participate in a sport. I want you to be a well rounded individual who is exposed to as many different life experiences as possible. So what sport will it be?" asked Mac.

"I was thinking about Volleyball. I don't like the kind of running you have to do in soccer and field hockey. Besides the little runts like to hit you in the shins in field hockey. It makes you want to hit them back real hard.

I'm afraid I might hurt them if I do. Besides, being tall, it's easier to play volleyball. The ball is bigger and it doesn't hurt as much when you get hit by it. You can always smash with your hand." replied Tory.

Mac and Tory shared another big hug before Tory went to her room. Mac had a few calls to make. The first call was to Susan to tell her that Tory had decided to stay in DC with her.

The second call was to the Georgetown High School administration to enroll her daughter. The last call was to invite Harm to dinner where she could give him the good news. Tory was staying with her. Her life was perfect and she was very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part nine Christmas at Grandma's Farm

23 Dec 2003

Grandma's Farm

A few months later Harm invited Mac and Tory to his grandmother's farm for Christmas. He wanted to give Mac a special surprise. He thought it would be great if Chloe could come down from Vermont to join them.

When Harm called Chloe the week after Thanksgiving. He told her he wanted to surprise Mac. It had been a couple of years since they had all been together and a lot had happen since then.

He told her that Mac had a surprise for her too if she came. He could imagined the look on Chloe's face the first time she saw Tory. He had it all planned out. He would pick Chloe up at the airport and bring her to the farm.

He would tell Mac he was picking up a friend, hinting that it was Jack. He would ask Mac to send Tory out to surprise him. Instead of seeing Jack, Tory would see Chloe.

Of course he would have to explain this part of his little plan to Tory. He would have to explain to Tory who Chloe was and how important she was to Mac. He sat there for a moment thinking. How old would Chloe be now.

He came up with sixteen, the same age as Tory. Now he understood why Mac had loved Chloe so much. God, two teenage girls and Mac. Good thing his mother was going to be there too. She would act as a nice buffer.

Maybe he would ask Frank to go with him to the airport. He needed to talk to Frank anyway about his plans for the holiday week. Frank was starting to get older.

He might appreciate knowing what was going to happen beforehand so he could be prepared. It might be a first to be in a house with so many young and beautiful women.

Two days before Christmas Harm, Mac, and Tory drove to his grandmother's farm in his SUV. They had a good time on the trip, stopping twice to make pit stops and stretch their legs.

They pass the time singing Christmas songs. Mac was surprised with Tory's singing. She had an excellent voice full of confidence that young people always seem to have. They never seem to be bashful or self conscience whenever they sang.

When they arrived at the farm they were greeted by Trish and Frank who had arrived a week earlier and Grandma Sarah. They were surprised when they saw Tory with Harm and Mac.

Who was this amazingly beautiful girl? It couldn't possibly be Chloe. Chloe would be much shorter. She had always looked small and very cute in any of the pictures they had seen of her.

This girl had to be as tall as Mac. She was almost a full grown adult. As they looked closer they saw someone who looked like Mac. She was very beautiful.

They had met Mac many times before when Harm and Mac investigated cases in California and the few other times when they connected in Washington.

Trish loved Mac very much. She had noticed the changes in Harm whenever they talked about Mac.

He was so different since he had met her. He seemed to be more at peace with himself, more mature. She sensed that Harm and Mac were so much closer now than ever before.

Trish and Frank greeted Harm and Mac with hugs before asking "Who is this beautiful young lady Harm?"

"Mom, Frank, Grandma, this is Victoria, she's Mac's daughter. She likes to be called Tory."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Burnett." greeted Tory as she blushed deeply.

"Please call me Trish, he's Frank, and this is Grandma Sarah. Victoria, what a beautiful name. I can't believe how much you look like your mother. You're so beautiful." exclaimed Trish.

"Thank you." blushed Tory a little embarrassed although she knew not why. Everyone she had met while she was staying with her mother had told her that she was beautiful.

"I think we should get inside where it's warm." offered Harm. While he didn't mind the cold, standing around in it never did anyone any good.

After they had all settled around the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate, Trish began the conversation. "Sarah, I didn't know you had a daughter. Where have you been keeping her?"

"I had Tory while I was in college. I gave her for adoption. She was adopted by two very good people who allowed me to be a part of her life when she got older. For that I have been extremely grateful. It has allowed me to know her." replied Mac.

"What Sarah didn't tell you Mom, it was a condition of the adoption. Mac knew at the time she couldn't take care of Tory, but she still wanted to be a part of her life. I really admire her for that." added Harm proudly. Now it was Mac's turn to blush.

"And now I have two great Moms. I have really enjoyed the last six months living with my birth Mom. Especially the time we spend with Harm." smiled Tory. "I love it when we go flying."

"She's a natural. I've never met anyone better." smiled Harm.

After dinner Harm and Frank went out to the barn to hook the horses up to the sleigh. Harm wanted to tell him his plans for the next couple of days.

"I'm glad you and Mom could be here this year Frank. I have some surprises this year I wanted to share with everyone." began Harm.

"I think we have met the first one Harm. Victoria is a very lovely person. I'm sure Sarah must be very proud of her." replied Frank.

"She is Frank. I can't believe how well they have gotten along. Before this year they might have spent a week or two together each year. And Tory is so much like Sarah, it's unbelievable.

Everything they do is the same. How they go about doing things is the same. They are like two peas in a pod. It's unbelievable to think that they haven't spent their whole life together. She's made Sarah so happy this year." smiled Harm.

"What about you Harm, are you happy?" asked Frank noticing the happiness and contentment he had seen in Harm.

"I've never been happier Frank. Tomorrow I hope to surprise Sarah." answered Harm.

"What are you going to do Harm?" asked Frank.

It's actually a two parter. I'm going to the airport tomorrow to pick up Chloe, Sarah's little sister. It's been almost two years since Sarah has seen her. I know it will make them both very happy." replied Harm.

"How's that going to affect Victoria?" asked Frank.

"I knew you would ask me that. I'm going to have a talk with her tomorrow morning before I leave. I'll explain to her who Chloe is and why she is so important to Sarah.

Then I hope to get her to help play a little trick on Chloe. Have her pretend to be Sarah. You know, see how she responds. I think she will be fooled." grinned Harm.

"Sounds interesting to me Harm, that is if you can pull it all together." smiled Frank.

"I think it's doable. I just have to coordinate it with everyone. I would like you to come along with me to the airport Frank. There's another surprise Sarah and I have planned for Christmas. I would like to talk to you about it." smiled Harm.

"Sure Harm, I would love to. It appears to me that this is going to be a very interesting Christmas. I'm glad I'm here." grinned Frank as he shook Harm's hand.

Frank went inside to get the women. Harm, Mac, and Tory gathered into the front seat of the sleigh. Frank, Trish, and Grandma Sarah got into the back seat for the sleigh ride through the countryside.

For Tory it was an unbelievable experience. Growing up in Arizona she had never experience snow before in her life never mind something like a sleigh ride through the woods and fields of Pennsylvania.

It had been a very mild winter in DC. It hadn't snowed until the twentieth. Even then it had only been a dusting so she hadn't even experience what real snow was yet. As they began their ride it began snowing pretty good.

For Tory it was like experiencing a fairy tale ride. Something she had only read about or seen while watching 'It's a Wonderful Life'. She was so happy. Harm was sitting in between Mac and Tory. Mac noticed Tory's red cheeks and smile.

"How are you doing sweetie? Are you warm enough?" asked Mac with a smile.

She had taken Tory shopping for some clothes to wear this week. Tory didn't have any winter clothing before she arrived in DC.

"I'm fine Mom. This is really great. I'm having so much fun. This is such a wonderful experience. I can wait to write to Cindy and Debbie about going on an actually sleigh ride." beamed Tory.

"I know how you feel sweetie. I grew up in Arizona too. I had never experience snow before either. Harm brought me up here the first year I was in Washington so I could experience what you're experiencing today. I thought it was pretty cool too." smiled Mac.

In back of Harm was his Grandmother. He leaned back closer to her to whisper into her ear. "Like mother like daughter. I haven't found anything that Mac likes to do that Tory doesn't like to do too."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part ten A day of surprises

24 Dec 2003

Grandma's Farm

The next morning Harm woke up to find Mac already gone. He walked down to the kitchen to find Mac and his grandmother talking. He walked over to get a cup of coffee while his grandmother went to make him breakfast. He sat down next to Mac and gave her a kiss.

"Anyone else up?" asked Harm.

"No, it's too early for your mother and Frank. As for Tory I don't expect her to be up for another hour. I told her I didn't expect her to sleep in late before Christmas." smiled Mac.

"That's good, I need to talk to her before I head out to the airport. I'm picking up a friend." smiled Harm.

"Who are you picking up Harm, Keeter?" asked Mac curiously.

"Maybe, but I'm not telling you, it's a surprise. That's why I need to talk to Tory. I want her to pretend to be you. See if she can surprise my guest." smirked Harm.

"You don't mind if I watch from the window?" asked Mac.

"Of course not Mac, I think you'll get a thrill with Tory fooling my friend." smiled Harm as he gave her another kiss. You're the one who is going to be surprised and very happy to have your two girls thought Harm.

An hour later Tory came stumbling down the stairs. Harm and Mac heard her stomach growl as she asked "What's for breakfast? I'm hungry." Harm and Mac laughed. What else was new. Like mother like daughter.

"Anything you want sweetie." answered Mac as she got up. She knew Harm wanted to talk to her.

"I'll have some French toast then." replied Tory as she sat down next to Harm.

"Tory, I need to ask a favor of you." began Harm.

"What is it Harm?" she asked.

"I'm going to the airport to pick up a friend of your mother. Her name is Chloe. Your mother was a big sister to her in a mentoring program a few years back. They became very close. Your mother found Chloe's father.

He was someone she never knew before. She has been living with her grandparents in Vermont since then. I've invited her here to surprise your mother. You'll like her, she's the same age as you are." smiled Harm.

"It would be nice to have another young person around here. Mom has told me about Chloe. I think she would be happy to see her again." agreed Tory.

"What I would like you to do is pretend to be your mother when I get back with Chloe. I want to see how quickly she realizes you're not her." explained Harm.

"What about my hair? It's much longer than Mom's." asked Tory.

"She hasn't seen your mother in a couple of years. That's more than enough time for her hair to have grown out." replied Harm.

"Okay Harm, I'll do it for you." smiled Tory.

"Thank you Tory. Your mother and I have a surprise that I think you will like." smiled Harm.

"What is it?" asked Tory.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out." grinned Harm.

A couple hours later Harm and Frank were on their way back to the farm with Chloe. Chloe had been happy to see Harm and very please to be spending Christmas with Harm and Mac.

Harm was surprised to see how much she had grown. The last time he had seen her she was barely fifty four inches. She must have grown ten inches in the last two years.

"Harm! Does Mac know that I'm coming?" asked Chloe gleefully.

"No, it's my little surprise for her. She misses you Chloe. She loves you so very much. She has a surprise for you too. She was going to give it to you later this week. She wanted to drive up to Vermont this week to see you." replied Harm.

"I love her too Harm. I always wish she was my mother, not my big sister." wailed Chloe.

"I know sweetie. Sometimes I think she wishes you belong to her too." soothed Harm.

A short time later Harm pulled into the driveway and honked the horn. Tory came out wearing Mac's long coat. She went up and greeted Harm with a big hug before turning to gaze at Chloe. She was a little surprise.

She was expecting to see a taller girl. Chloe was barely more than five feet tall. She had long beautiful blond hair. She had a beautiful full smile too.

Tory then gave Chloe a big smile of her own and held out her arms for Chloe. Chloe rushed into her arms and gave her a fierce hug. She then looked at Tory with a puzzling look.

"What's wrong Chloe?" asked Tory trying to hide a smile.

"I don't know. You look like Mac, but you have long hair. You smell differently too. You also look too young to be Mac." replied Chloe with a confuse look.

Tory then gave her a big smile. "You're right, I'm not Mac. I'm Tory, Mac's daughter."

Harm and Frank laughed with amusement as the scene between Tory and Chloe played out. "You're right Harm, she is very perceptive. I don't think I would have notice the difference if I had seen them separately." whispered Frank.

"She always has Frank. I first met her when she was eleven. You would have thought she was sixteen with the insight she had." replied Harm as he saw Mac coming down the stairs to greet Chloe.

Mac had been in the house by the window when Chloe arrived. She had thought Harm was picking up Jack. She knew Tory would have blown his mind away. But when she saw Chloe get out of the car tears began to form in her eyes.

She knew this was one of Harm's special gifts to her. Somehow Harm always knew what she needed most at any given time. And once again he hadn't disappointed her. She had wanted to spend Christmas with Chloe and Tory, her two girls.

Chloe saw Mac coming down the stairs and ran over to her. She gave Mac a huge hug. "My have you grown Ms Chloe." greeted Mac.

"Hi Mac! I've missed you so much. Thank you for having me here to spend Christmas. Tory is your daughter? She looks just like you Mac. She didn't fool me, I could tell." Chloe rambled on a mile a minute. Tory looked over at Harm with a weird look on her face.

"She has always been like that Tory. Her mind works very quickly and I'm surprised that she has the ability to talk fast enough to keep up. When she gets on a roll, watch out, she's a hurricane." replied Harm to Tory.

"Let's take this inside people, it's cold out here." yelped Frank.

They all went inside for lunch. Trish and Grandma Sarah had sandwiches and hot chocolate ready for everyone. They all gathered around the fireplace to share stories of the past year.


	11. Chapter 12

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part twelve The big day arrives

25 Dec 2003

Christmas

The next morning Harm and Mac were the first ones up. They had a busy day planned and they wanted to get an early start. Mac put on the coffee and Harm started breakfast.

He made pancake batter, cooked some bacon, scrambled some eggs. He was ready. Grandma Sarah came out of her bedroom.

"I thought I was the early bird around here. That coffee sure smells real good."

"It's Mac's special marine strength blend. Guarantee to keep you awake for ten hours." laughed Harm.

"I'll have some eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes ready for you in a minute."

"How come you two are up so early?" asked Grandma Sarah.

"It's not really early for us. We usually have so much to do, it's the only time of the day to get some things done." smiled Mac.

"But to answer your question, he has a very big day today. There's a wedding at 1300 hours. We want to get there early."

"I don't understand why?" asked a puzzled Grandma Sarah.

"The girls want to attend the wedding. They want to have a good seat. Though they don't realize that their dreams are about to come true today." answered Mac.

She looked over to Harm. They wondered how long it would take before Grandma Sarah realized the truth. They knew they had some time. The girls had gone to bed after midnight.

Mac figured neither one would be up before nine, eight at the earliest if they wanted to open their gifts. As for Trish and Frank, they were still on California time. Nine in the morning would still be quite early for them.

They were confident that only Grandma Sarah would know their secret before the wedding. They didn't have to wait long. They saw the twinkle in her eyes grow brighter.

"You mean you two are the ones getting married today?" asked Grandma Sarah. The tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

Ever since the first time Harm had come into her kitchen and told her about Sarah MacKenzie, she had been dreaming about this day. After waiting five years she had begun losing hope that she would ever see the day. She was so happy. Harm and Mac went over to her and gave her a hug.

"You've made me so happy." wailed Grandma Sarah. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, you're the only one. We wanted to surprise everyone, but we wanted you to know beforehand." smile Harm.

Grandma Sarah was now floating. She finished her breakfast and went back to her bedroom to start getting ready for the wedding. Harm and Mac smiled as they noticed the extra spring to her step that they hadn't seen yesterday.

At 0840 hours Frank and Trish walked into the kitchen. They had smelled the coffee and the aroma of breakfast. They smiled as they saw Harm and Mac washing and drying the earlier breakfast dishes.

"Hymmmm ... something smells really good in here, and I know it's not your cologne Harm." snickered Trish.

"There's bacon and eggs in the first warmer and there are pancakes in the second one." offered Harm.

"Thanks Harm, I'm famished." replied Frank.

"Why is that Frank. Did you and Mom do something naughty last night?" laughed Harm.

"Harm! I thought I taught you better than that." exclaimed an embarrassed Trish.

"I don't see the girls in here Mom. And I didn't say anything." replied Harm.

"It's not what you said, it's what you implied." wailed Trish.

"It's alright Trish. Give him some credit that he thinks we still do it." smiled Frank as he kissed her.

All of a sudden there was the sound of feet stomping down the stairs and then bursting into the room. "I'm hungry, what's for breakfast!" chirped Tory.

"Me too! I'm starved." added Chloe.

"The children have awaken mother." smiled Harm. "Is it my turn or yours to feed them." Harm smiled at Mac.

"I'll do it. Marines in training have a healthy appetite." smiled Mac.

"Mom!" "Mac!" yelled Tory and Chloe.

Trish and Frank smiled. This was what they missed. The sound of family having a good time.

"You two better hurry and eat if you want to open your presents before the wedding this afternoon." ordered Mac.

The girls ate quickly and in no time were under the tree searching for their presents. They had quite a stash under the tree. They proceed to hand everyone their gifts. They all took turns opening one present at a time.

Tory had the largest haul. But the present she wanted the most and got was a naval aviator leather flight jacket. Harm had taken her flying many times. Each time she had been allow to fly. Harm had told her she was very good.

"Now you're officially a pilot Tory. I have never seen anyone take to flying like you have. You have the gift." smiled Harm.

"But if you think you're going to join the navy and fly F-18, you're sadly mistaken." ordered Mac with a smile. She too understood how much Tory loved to fly. She saw the gleam in her eye when she saw the jacket.

"Yes Mom, I promise." replied Tory. Tory also got a few pairs of shoes. Trish and Frank had a wondering look.

"A girl can't have too many pairs of shoes." smiled Mac.

Chloe received a leather jacket too, but it was more normal style for a young lady. She also received a plane ticket for spring vacation. Harm and Mac wanted her to visit them in the spring. They knew how much Chloe missed Washington.

The flowers and shrubs were beautiful that time of the year. It also was a good time to get away from the cold and snow of Vermont. It also was the year of the photo albums. Mac had received one from Susan Sullivan as a gift from Tory to Mac.

It had pictures of her growing up from the time she was in diapers to last summer. Mac cried when she saw the pictures. Some she had never seen before. Harm held her as she wept. As for everyone else, they got an album of Harm and Mac's greatest adventures.

Some were from backyard events, some were social gala, others were from their time in Russia, Afghanistan, and the middle east. Everything imaginable was there. Pictures from friends and from professionals.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part eleven Spirit of Christmas

Christmas Eve

Grandma's Farm

After having a Christmas Eve feast everyone settled around the fireplace and Christmas tree in the family room. Trish and Frank had watched in amazement the contest between mother and daughter as to who had the bigger appetite.

Tory was a little disappointed that she had lost. She couldn't understand where Mac put it all. She was so lean. It wasn't possible that her mother could eat that much.

Mac tried to console her with the fact that when you run five miles a day, you can pretty much eat anything you want. Of course you can't mind getting a little dirty and sweaty in the process.

They all laughed at that. Only a marine would think it was okay to get dirty and sweaty. They also knew of Tory abhorrence to physical exercise. She always whined when Harm and Mac asked her to run with them on the weekend.

To Tory, the weekend was for sleeping in and vegging out on the sofa watching television. For Mac, there were too many better things to do than watching television all day. It was a habit Mac was going to nix from the start.

Chloe was her usual talkative self. She talked about what her father was doing, what classes she was taking, and boys. When they got to this point Mac and Tory started to pay more attention.

This was clearly the time to do some major teasing. They wanted to know everything about the boy she was interested in. Were they dating or was it wishful thinking? Chloe however had an answer to every question that they asked.

The boy was six foot two inches. He was the quarterback on the football team. They were destined to be together because she was the captain of the cheer leaders squad. Mac almost choked on what she was drinking.

Chloe sort of looked ay her strangely as if to say why couldn't I be the captain. But to Mac it wasn't that she was the captain, it was that she was a cheerleader in the first place. She found it very hard to believe.

She knew the Chloe who said many things that maybe she shouldn't, but truth be told, she still was a quiet child when she was with other people.

But in all fairness as Chloe pointed out, she was able to make friends rather easily when she wanted to. And when she was with her friends, she spent a lot of time talking, just rambling on.

It was at that point her friends thought it would be a kick if she tried out for cheer leading. She certainly was vocal enough. Chloe had been hesitant at first, but with all their encouragement she went ahead.

The coach told her that she was the best she ever had and made her the captain. Everyone in the room sat there amazed as Chloe just rambled on about what she had accomplished this year.

Finally all their eyes turned to Tory. She looked puzzled as if what did they want. Mac told her it was her turn to tell everyone what she had accomplished this year in school. Tory was hesitant to talk about herself.

Harm thought just like mom, another thing they have in common. Finally with encouragement from Mac she began. She was a straight A student. She had been chosen the MVP of Volleyball league her team participated in. She had set a record for most put aways in a season.

She had led her team to be state champions. She was now on the basketball team where she was averaging fifteen points and ten rebounds a game. Trish sensed that Tory was skirting around something important.

That something was like having a boyfriend. When she pushed Tory to reveal her secrets Tory finally relented a little. She told them that she wasn't seeing any one particular guy, but that she hung out with three or four guys.

She didn't want to commit herself to one of them right now, but she did favor one over the others. She did admit that they were all quite tall and smart. They were all athletes too.

She was having too much fun with all of them to be tied down to just one. But she thought she would know whom she liked more by the end of the school year.

Later that evening they all got into the limo that Frank had rented. He knew that they were going to have at least six people at the farm for Christmas. He thought it would be nice to have a vehicle large enough to carry everyone.

The Frank drove them to the local church in town for a Christmas Eve Service. It was something he had wanted to do for a long time. He knew it was a time for his extended family to be together.

Ever since he and Trish had met Mac, he knew they were destined to be together. It was only a matter of time. So when Harm had called him about his and Sarah's plans for Christmas, he knew he had to get everything right.

He knew Grandma Sarah might not have too many Christmas's left, so he wanted to make this one truly special for her. Having all her extended family together here at the farm, would be the best Christmas she ever had.

The service was a little long, but truly moving. It seemed like everyone in the church was happy. There were many families and friends gathered. Many who hadn't been to a service here in many years.

Before the Reverend dismissed the congregation for the night, he informed them that there was going to be a very special service tomorrow afternoon at one o'clock.

Two people, who had been friends for many years, had finally declared their love for each other. And now before long forgotten family and friends they wish to celebrate their union by getting married.

Chloe looked over to Mac and Tory. She had a look of glee. She loved weddings. Everyone was happy and they all looked beautiful.

"Mac can we come to the wedding?" pleaded Chloe.

"I don't know what Harm has planned for tomorrow." replied Mac.

"Please Mac! I love weddings, they're so beautiful." wailed Chloe.

"What do you think Tory?" asked Mac.

"I don't know. I haven't been to many weddings. It might be nice." shrugged Tory.

"I'll talk to Harm. If it's okay with him. Then we'll go, okay?" smiled Mac. If only they knew.

"Alright!" exclaimed Chloe.

Trish and Grandma Sarah, who were sitting in the pew behind them, smiled. It was wonderful seeing Mac with her two beautiful young daughters. She had a way with them that was very special.

She was so good with them. She made a wonderful mother. Trish hoped that some day she would have a couple more children so that Mac could experience the pleasure of raising them and she could enjoy watching them grow up and spoil them.

When they returned back to the farm it was after midnight. Chloe wanted to open some presents, but Mac told her no. If she wanted to go to the wedding tomorrow, then she needed to get a good night sleep.

Tomorrow morning would come soon enough. There would be plenty of time tomorrow to open them. She kissed Chloe and Tory good night. She gave Trish, Frank, and Grandma Sarah a hug before going upstairs to bed with Harm.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: **A Special Child**

Author: rooster dawn

pairing: Harm/Mac

Summary: A person Mac gave up a long time ago comes back to be with her.

Disclaimer: JAG is property of Belisarius productions, no copyright

infringement intended.

_Please let me know what you think, I want to get better_

Author's note: Many write about Harm and Mac having children, but what if Mac had a child while she was married to Chris.

part thirteen The time is now for dreams to come true

1230 hours

Christ Episcopal

Frank pulled the limo up in front of the church. Trish, Tory and Chloe had come with him. Harm, Mac, and Grandma Sarah had arrived before noon. They needed to get ready for the big event without letting anyone know.

It had been a season of surprises and Harm and Mac had one more for their family. Harm had changed into his dress whites. Mac was in another room with Grandma Sarah getting dressed in her gown and was finishing the application of her makeup.

Frank led Trish and the girls down to the front of the church. They were all busy chatting away in polite conversation wondering where Harm and Mac were. It was getting close to 1300 hours.

"Where's Harm and Mac?" Chloe asked Tory.

"I don't know. Mom said something about knowing the bride and groom. They wanted to help them in any last minute preparations." replied Tory.

"I hope they get here soon. The Wedding should be starting pretty soon." wailed Chloe.

"Well I know my Mom will be here, she's always on time. Harm ... well that's ..." declared Tory.

"Yeah, I know, he'll be late for his own wedding." added Chloe. They both laughed.

A few minutes later Grandma Sarah came down the aisle and sat down with the girls. "Have you seen my Mom and Harm? Are they going to be here in time?" pleaded Tory.

The last couple of days had been perfect. It had been a wonderful family experience. She wanted it to continue. She hoped that if they all saw the wedding together, see how beautiful it was,

it would give Harm and her Mom the idea that it was time for them to get married as well. She could only sit there and pray that some day soon her Mom and Harm would get married. She would be so happy as she knew her Mom would be too. She and Chloe were starting to get antzy.

At 1255 hours they saw Harm walk in from a side door. He was dressed in his dress whites and gold wings. The girls were completely confused, what was going on here. Why was Harm wearing his dress whites to attend a wedding?

It didn't make any sense to them. On the other hand Trish had an idea what was happening. She looked first at Frank, then at Grandma Sarah. Grandma Sarah nodded her head and Trish beamed with delight.

She knew her boy and Mac were finally getting married. Halleluiah! It was the perfect day with all their family there with them. She leaned over and kissed Frank.

She asked "You knew?" He nodded yes.

The girls looked at them still a little confused. Chloe was about to ask a question when the music started playing. They looked to the back of the church and saw Mac standing there in the most beautiful wedding gown they had ever seen.

Tears began to well up in their eyes as Mac began the long walk down the aisle to the altar where Harm was waiting for her. When Mac reached the row where Chloe and Tory were, she stopped and motioned them to her.

She gave them both a kiss before continuing on to the altar. When she arrived Harm took one of her hands. He gave her a sweet kiss before turning to Reverend Johnson.

Reverend Johnson proceeded with the service. The ceremony was beautiful as Harm and Mac gazed into each other's eyes. They took part in communion. And finally they said their vows. Each was very sweet, heart felt, and sincere.

They exchanged the rings. Each giving the other a kiss when they finished. Finally they came to the end of the ceremony. Reverend Johnson pronounced them husband and wife. Harm gave Mac a long and tender kiss.

They then walked out the side door to greet everyone who had come to witness their wedding. The girls wanted to be the first ones in line to congratulate Harm and Mac, but Frank held them back.

He figured that it was going to be a very emotional scene and it was best left to the end where they could spend more time with Harm and Mac. When it was finally their turn Tory and Chloe gave Harm and Mac very big hugs.

"That was so beautiful Mom. I had no idea that you and Harm were getting married today. I'm so happy for you. I love you Mom." cried Tory.

"It was fantastic Mac. I never thought you and Harm would get married today. I'm so happy for you guys. I love you both. And I'm happy that you let me be here. I feel like I really do belong." cried Chloe.

"I love you both too. Harm and I could never get married without you both. You both mean the world to us. Our lives are better with you both in it." sobbed Mac.

Harm was hugging his mom and grandmother. He was so happy that Grandma Sarah was still alive to see he and Mac finally get married. Grandma Sarah had always been a very special lady in his life.

He was so happy he could share this special day with her. He had never seen his mother happier. She had always told him that Mac and he were destined to be together.

In her words any woman foolish enough to travel half way around the world with a man searching for a father he hadn't seen in thirty years, had to be in love with him. It was destiny.

They all returned to the farm to celebrate their good tidings.

They ate a fantastic dinner and deserts that were out of this world. Finally they settled around the fire to count their blessings.

Grandma Sarah started with tears in her eyes. "I want to thank God for allowing me to live long enough to see my grandson finally marry his soul mate Sarah. I also would like to thank Sarah for bringing into my life two wonderful young ladies who are so special."

Frank and Trish followed suit. They too were thankful to be all together and to be there for Harm and Mac's wedding. They could see that Harm and Mac made the perfect couple.

Tory's moment was moving. "I would like to thank my Mom for allowing me to live with her. It has been the most wonderful experience of my life. I would like to thank Harm for accepting me into his life with my mom.

I know he didn't have to, but he did. I feel like he has been the greatest father to me for the last six months and I welcome him as my new step dad. I would like to also thank Mom and Dad for allowing me to witness such a beautiful event, their wedding.

And thank you for giving me a special sister. She truly is a special friend. It makes me feel as though I have been fully accepted. Thank you Mom, Dad."

Chloe was next up. "I want to thank you all for having me here this week. It has been great. I have a wonderful new sister who is fantastic and whom I have grown quickly to love.

I also would like to thank you both, Harm and Mac, for allowing me to be here to witness your wedding. It was so beautiful, words can't begin to describe it. It was so much more than I thought possible. Thank you, I love you both."

It was Mac's turn. "I would like to begin by saying I'm happy to be here with all of you. You all have made this day very special for me. It is a day I will always remember, especially since my two girls could be here with me.

I would like to thank you Tory for deciding to come and live with me. I have never been happier. Having you with me everyday is the most wonderful and precious gift I could ever receive. I love you baby.

Chloe, you know how much I love you. I wish I could have you in my life everyday too. I'm really glad you could be here for my special day. Thank you Harm, I can't begin to thank you enough.

You have made this day perfect. You managed to get Chloe here, you have accepted Tory with open arms, and have love her as if she was your own. Trish, Frank, and Grandma Sarah have been wonderful in accepting all of us here.

They truly are special people, who gave me the most special gift of all, you Harm. You have always made my life better, but now you have made it perfect. I love you so much."

Last but not least was Harm's turn. "Thank you everyone for being here and for all the kind words. I love you Sarah. It wasn't hard to fall in love and accept your daughter as mine, she's you. You both are so special. My life wouldn't be the same without you in it.

I would like to thank Frank. He was such a good role model for loving someone and accepting them for who they were and not expecting them to change to meet someone else's idea of what was a good person.

I would like to thank my Mom and Grandma for encouraging me to follow my heart and to not give up on my dream of having my marine as my wife. I'm the luckiest man alive with the greatest family. I love you all."

**The end**

**PS:** Watch for the Sequel** "If Only the Dead Could Talk"** coming to you soon


End file.
